


One Shot Aftermath

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [30]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: This is what happens after Dick gets shot.  Follow up to One Shot.





	One Shot Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Take a story you wrote and change the POV. So I used my first story, One Shot, for this one, continuing the story from where we left off.

"We've got an officer down. I repeat: this is car twenty. We have an officer down."

Officer Amy Rohrbach was yelling into her radio, her eyes and gun trained on the young man with the gun. The one who'd just shot her partner. She snapped the radio back into place and put her other hand on her gun to steady herself.

"Put the gun down," she said, loudly, clearly, and with an effort to stay calm.

Her partner laid on the ground, one hand clutched to his side. He wasn't moving much, but she could see the rise and fall of his back as he breathed. He looked pale.

The young man with the gun looked frightened, more scared than he had a right to be, considering what he'd just done. And what he might do again.

"Put the weapon down and put your hands on your head," she said, slowly. The young man didn't react. He looked like he was in shock.

Amy took a step forward and called to her partner. "Officer Grayson, can you hear me? Dick?"

"Don't shoot," he said, his voice barely loud enough to hear. He sat up quickly onto his knees, wincing at the sudden movement. "Don't shoot," he repeated. "He's just a kid."

"I'm trying, Grayson."

They boy stared at Officer Grayson, his breathing nearly as heavy. Dick shook his head and tried to stand up. His side was covered in blood, the hand holding it slick and wet. Amy watched as Dick climbed to his feet, stumbling as he did.

She kept her gun on the young man. "Put down the gun. Put your hands on your head."

She could already hear the sirens coming. Officer Grayson was on his feet now, and walking towards the boy with the gun. It took all of her training not to fire.

\------------

The pain was tremendous. Dick had been shot before, but it never made the pain any less. He wondered what type of bullet the kid had used. Not too bad of one, he figured. It didn't blow out his side. Still, he was losing blood, and fast. Shuffling forward, Dick held out his other hand.

"Give me the gun."

The young man was trembling too hard to hear him, so Dick tried again.

"Give me the gun."

He reached for it, hoping the kid would just drop it into his hand. The kid's arms were limp, his grip on it loose, like he didn't even know he was holding it anymore. It was just part of his hand now.

Dick stepped forward, and soon he was right in front of him. He held out his hand, taking the gun from the kid. He wrapped his arm around the young man for strength. He couldn't stand for much longer.

"It's OK," he said. "It's gonna be OK. You're gonna be OK."

Dick kept whispering that things would be OK as he put his weight on the boy who shot him. No, he hadn't meant to. Dick knew that. He could see it in the kid's tear-soaked eyes. This kid wasn't a killer. He was scared, more scared than Dick was.

He could hear more sirens coming. Ambulance and police. He needed to get this kid down before he got shot himself. Dick shifted his weight and brought the boy to his knees.

"It's OK," he said, holding up the kid's gun. Amy came over and took it. "You're gonna be OK. You're going to be arrested, but that'll be the safest place for you right now. I'll make sure you're OK."

The kid kept crying.

\-----------

Chuck couldn't believe the story he was hearing. The officer he was patching up and readying for transport actually talked down his own shooter? What was he, Superman?

"You're really lucky, dude," Chuck said. "Any more on center and it would've been over for you."

"Yeah," the officer said. "I guess I'm kinda lucky."

"How did you do it?"

The officer shrugged, then grimaced at the pain the movement caused. "I kept my head. The kid wasn't a killer, he was just scared. Like taming a possum."

"A possum?" Chuck needed the officer to keep talking, as they hooked him up on the stretcher. "How's that?"

"You know. They're harmless, but they scare easy, and that makes them act dangerous. They'll bite you, but they don't want to do it."

Chuck laughed and climbed in the ambulance beside him. "You're pretty amazing, you know that."

The officer grinned. "What can I say? I'm just full of wisdom."

Chuck kept a hold of the IV bag as the ambulance started up down the street, sirens and lights on.

"You ever been in one of these before?"

The officer looked around. "No. No, actually, this is my first time."

"You sound surprised."

"I live a rich life."

"Including ambulance rides."

"Yeah, now. It's kind of impressive."

"That's good. Now, why don't you tell me what happened?"

The officer nodded. "We received a call for a robbery taking place at La Tiramisu. We arrived, I was the first out the car. I called out that officers were present and the kid swung around and fired." He shook his head. "The poor kid. You should've seen the look on his face when he realized it hit me. It was pretty..." His eyes closed.

"Oh no, man," Chuck said, taking the officer's hand. "You gotta keep talking. Stay awake with me, OK?"

"OK. It's OK," the officer said, smiling. "Everything's gonna be OK."


End file.
